


Royalty and Family

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mention of Arranged Marriage, No real warnings, small amount of doubt in friends, small amount of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “My lord, you have pulled the royal sword from the sacred stone. As is customary to our traditions you are our destined King.” The alien, mostly humanoid in appearance but with only 4 fingers, translucent almost glittering skin, and thick, straight, white hair comes forward, bowing low towards Shiro.Shiro looks at the sword, still held in his hand, then back at the blue stone he pulled it from. His mind wandering to stories of King Arthur.“Quiznak.”





	Royalty and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I Forgot to post this until now but here's my piece for the Atlas Shiro zine.

Pain darts up his spine as his body collides with shining blue stone. With no time to recover from the hit Shiro rolls to avoid a large scythe slicing into his skull. Thinking fast he grips the hilt of a sparkling, bejeweled sword stuck into the rock he'd collided with and yanks it free, quickly turning and using it to block another swipe from the scythe. 

The room fills with loud gasps and exclamation from the people of the planet Escalipar. Refusing to be distracted Shiro ignores the noise and presses forward with the sword, pushing the small but agile galra attacking him back with ease. He swings the sword sending the scythe flying across the room before pointing the tip of the sword to their neck.

“Give up. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

The galra glares up at him the whole time they are cuffed, then taken away to holding where they will hopefully be convinced to join the coalition. Shiro smiles, watching the last enemy be lead from the room before turning to the people of Escalipar.

His smile falls as soon as he sees the bowed heads of the Escalipar royalty. “My lord.”

“Ah, please don’t bow. It’s the coalition's job to protect everyone in need. We are just here to he-“

“My lord, you have pulled the royal sword from the sacred stone. As is customary to our traditions you are our destined King.” The alien, mostly humanoid in appearance but with only 4 fingers, translucent almost glittering skin, and thick, straight, white hair comes forward, bowing low towards Shiro.

Shiro looks at the sword, still held in his hand, then back at the blue stone he pulled it from. His mind wandering to stories of King Arthur. 

“Quiznak.”

* * *

Sitting in the throne of the king watching the trouble unfold around him Shiro felt defeated. He was quickly introduced to his apparent bride to be, a royal who he had to marry within the next 24 hours. He tried to get out of it, to tell the people of Escalipar that it was all a mistake and he couldn’t be their king. They didn’t listen.

He sighs, looking over at his bride again. She sits with a frown on her face, her back straight and eyes glaring death at his friends below. Slouching further in his seat he sighs again. “They could have at least listened to me about the whole being gay thing.”

Her eyes look over at him as he talks and Shiro takes a bit of pride in the way her face morphs in disgust. Good. If he's miserable she should be too. Maybe she won’t fight when he runs off before their wedding then. 

“Listen to me councilor. I understand this is your traditions, but without Shiro we cannot form Voltron. He is key to the victory of the coalition in this war.” Allura tries again, her voice sounding less patient with each attempt. Coran had given up a while ago, choosing to sit back and whisper to the other paladins as they wait. 

Shiro was going to miss them, the way they always found a way to have diplomatic success. He won’t blame them if this is their first failure. His eyes shift to the other paladins, a frown pulling his lips when he sees three of them missing. Only Coran and Lance sit at their table whispering to one another. 

He looks around in confusion trying to find them. Where could they have gone at such an important time? His eyes shift back to Allura, still trying to plead with the Escaliparians. 

Letting his mind drift away to thoughts of how he'll escape he's startled by Lance's voice next to him. “Hey there buddy! I just came up to check on your royal majesty .” Lance shoots him a wink before turning to the woman beside Shiro, “and introduce myself to this fair beauty. Hello angel, the name's Lance. You ever thought about going for a ride in one of the lions of Voltron? Because I'd be more than willing to sneak out with an enchanting lady like you.”

Shiro's brows knit together in confusion as he looks over at Coran, surprised to see him looking back at him. The Altean shoots him a wink just as Hunk and Pidge return to their seats. Shiro smiles, if he fails to escape this he really is going to miss Lance’s flirting, and how Hunk and Pidge can always come up with a solution to any technical problem, plus their playful bickering over what methods to use.

His eyes wander again, searching for Keith, his oldest friend. He hopes Keith didn’t just storm out in anger and leave. Shiro would like to at least be able to say goodbye. Keith is important to him after all, his right hand man, Shiro would be even more depressed to be forced into all of this without being able to talk to Keith.

A hand grabs his arm, yanking him back out of the chair. He feels himself pressed into an armored chest, a furred arm wraps around his neck and something presses into his forehead. “Don’t fight me, paladin. I am with the blade.”

Shiro frowns. Why would a member of the Blade of Marmora be holding a blaster to his head? The Blade yanks him up and back from his seat. “Nobody move!” He shouts loudly, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. “My commanding officer may have been defeated by all of you, but I’m taking this paladin as repayment for our failure.” 

Shiro pulls at the arm on his chest, faking an attempt at escape. He didn’t know what was going on but he knew he could trust the Blade. The room erupts into shouts. Coran runs to stand in front of Allura, Pidge and Hunk pull out their bayards while Lance yanks Shiro's supposed bride-to-be away to safety, shooting him another wink from over his shoulder. 

The plan registers in Shiro’s head as the Blade member backs him to the door. This is his escape, Keith must have called for help which is why he's not here. Shiro barely holds back his smile, he should have known he could count on his friends to find a way to save him. 

Just as they get through the door the Royals of Escalipar start shouting. “ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET THEM TAKE OUR NEW KING?”

Shiro flinches as Hunk turns to him with a grin, one wink later and Hunk is shooting at the doorway. A loud explosion rocks the floor as the wall crumbles in front of him. A bomb. Hunk and Pidge had planted a bomb to ensure his escape. 

The Blade lets go of Shiro, stepping back. “Come paladin, we haven’t much time. Keith is waiting for us to ensure our escape outside.”

Nodding Shiro turns, following the Blade outside where Black sits crouched down, mouth open and ready to go. Red is nowhere in sight but Shiro trusts him. He rushes into Black, the Blade at his side as he moves into the cockpit. Black is already turned on, brightly lit and ready to go by the time Shiro is seated with his hands on the controls. 

He takes off quickly. Keith appearing just as a shout sounds from below, swarms of Escaliparians coming from the building to try and stop them. Keith pretends to shoot at Black, easily but also narrowly missing him. 

They make it out of the atmosphere easily, and the blade gives Shiro directions to a safe place to hide it out.

* * *

Standing inside the hidden base Shiro fidgets. He wonders how everything is going without him on Escalipar. Enough time has passed that his time to marry in order to rule is definitely over. 

A chorus of roars draws his attention to the docking bay. Grinning Shiro runs towards it, his grin growing wider as he sees Red looping overhead. Shiro wastes no time running into Black and taking off, following the smaller lion through space until the castleship comes into view.

Black settles easily inside and Shiro is out of her quickly, rushing to greet his friends. “You guys saved me.”

Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose. “of course we did, you’re our friend Shiro.”

“Yeah man, we all love you. We wouldn’t leave you to that.” Lance’s look is smug. 

“This is such a beautiful example of friendship.” Hunk wipes at his eyes like he's fighting back tears. “This calls for a group hug!”

Before Shiro can react he’s wrapped in a mass of arms, the door opens and Shiro’s eyes shift to Keith who stands with a grin watching everyone hug Shiro. “Couldn’t wait for me, could you guys?” Keith laughs stepping forward. 

With a few tactical pokes in ticklish spots Keith has Lance and Hunk moved enough that he can worm his way in, hugging Shiro with a pleased sigh. Shiro lets out a sigh of his own, his heart filling with warmth. After his time in captivity with the Galra Shiro never imagined he'd be where he is now. Standing in a giant flying castle spaceship being hugged by four cadets and two aliens. 

His life may be different than he ever imagined, but he’s glad he was able to find his friends- no, his family out in space. Wrapped in their warmth he feels for the first of many times to come, the true happiness and pride of feeling loved by his newfound family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff feel free to hit me up on tumblr at Succubustykisses or twitter at Succubustykiss.
> 
> As always your comments and Kudos fuel me!


End file.
